Mentiras Perfectas
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: La mentira más perfecta es el olvido.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentiras Perfectas**

**AUTOR: **Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CLASIFICACIÓN****: **NC-16

**GÉNERO: **angustia, drama

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), depresión

**RESUMEN: **La mentira más perfecta es el olvido.

_**Nota de Autora:**_ No es apto para sensibles, el género es así, puro, hay bastante angst. No es un fic alegre. Pero quedó bonito y vale la pena.

* * *

No lo sé, no lo sé. Esta sensación…la tengo todo el tiempo, de estar en blanco, pero, ¿cómo? Me sabía todos y cada uno de los datos de mi vida, tal vez soy algo frío y calculador, siempre lo he sido, los Malfoy lo eran, los Slytherin también.

¿Entonces?

Hace unos días me desperté en mi despacho con la sensación de que dementores absorbieron mi alma, la sensación que suelo tener cuando ya no me quedan lágrimas, un cascarón vacío, estaba terriblemente pálido y delgado, hace poco había terminado la guerra, era comprensible, lo que no era comprensible era el vómito en la alfombra con un poco de sangre. Mucha sangre.

Porque ya había terminado la guerra, ¿verdad? No debería haber sangre en mi despacho, ni mucho menos vómito, en mi carísima alfombra, fue una lástima, era tan bonita, realmente me gustaba, y hay pocas cosas que me gustan.

Lamentablemente siento como si una de ellas se me estuviera escapando.

No es una sensación muy agradable. Pero debe tener que ver con lo que dijo el medimago, después de ese humillante accidente fuimos a San Mungo, y me hicieron varias preguntas, demasiadas tal vez, pero por alguna razón he olvidado la mitad de la guerra, o algo parecido, es como si todo fuera borroso, distorsionado, nada fuera de lo común, a la mitad de las personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra les pasó eso o algo peor, muchos incluso perdieron la memoria. Ese-gracias a Merlín-no era mi caso.

Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo. Y mi hijo este año va a empezar e Hogwarts. La verdad no sé cómo sentirme, estoy emocionado por él, pero también lo voy a extrañar un poco.

De alguna manera, acordarme de Hogwarts no trae buenos recuerdos, espero que eso cambie en Scorpius. Tampoco quiero que lo molesten por culpa de nuestros errores.

Tampoco sé cómo sentirme con eso. Es como si fuera nada.

Nada que sentir, nada que hacer, nada.

Blanco.

Como si estuviera limpio.

La personas no me tenían aprecio, menos después de la guerra, y aunque no me acuerde ni de la mitad de ella, y sé que nunca fui un chico bueno, no me merezco las maldiciones cada vez que camino por un lugar público.

Me preocupa tremendamente en como todo esto va a afectar a Scorpuis.

Los chicos son crueles, yo soy una clara prueba de eso, pero me preocupa qué tan crueles pueden llegar a serlo ahora, que las piezas rotas intentan encajar donde ya no quepan.

Supuestamente nos "estamos recuperando", nunca lo haremos, no lo digo por ser pesimista (porque suelo pensar lo peor de todo), es claramente realista, el Mundo Mágico cambió, hay que formar un nuevo rompecabezas, para mi estaba tan claro, sin embargo las personas no opinaban lo mismo, y jamás me escucharían, ¿quién lo haría? Era un chiquillo con demasiados errores con muchas consecuencias, y abundancias de decepciones.

Es verdad que mi familia no había quedada bien parada (todo lo contrario), pero los del Ministerio no lograron sacarle ni un knut, de alguna manera se habían librado de muchas condenas, menos las de uno mismo claro.

Y aunque no recordaba mucho, el dolor estaba ahí. Tan vívido, y carnal que lo sentía impregnado en mis huesos. Seguramente, incluso si recordase un poco más, todo sería igual, ¿no?

Ahora que pude salir de mi casa, porque no suelo salir mucho, es sólo por Scorpius. Va a empezar el colegio y se decepcionaría si no lo acompañara.

La verdad es que él está feliz, radiante, se lo ve emocionado, aunque con la educación que recibió (marca Malfoy) no se le traspasa casi nada, solo un Malfoy, o alguien muy preceptivo, adivinaría que en realidad mi hijo estaba entre nervioso y emocionado.

No entiendo como un lugar en donde los recuerdos buenos fueron completamente opacados por los traumáticos, alguien podía disfrutar de ese lugar. A mi simplemente me resultaba imposible.

Pero si me ponía a pensar, la guerra había terminado hace más de once años…entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación que había sido hacia unos minutos?

Scorpius estaba por entrar al tren, se dio la vuelta, y le regalé una sonrisa de aliento.

Esperaba que él disfrutara más de esa escuela.

Me di la vuelta y de repente, algo en mi mete se puso en negro, era como si estuviera viendo, pero al mismo tiempo no, el cráneo se me estaba por estallar, punzadas como cuchillos afilados atravesaban mi cabeza.

Pestañé.

* * *

_Te quise demasiados, ese fue mi problema._

_Tal vez saber, que no seré más que un chivo expiatorio para vos, fue lo que me impulsó a hacer esta locura._

_La vida es una locura, ¿no? Una locura más, una locura menos._

_Seguramente los genes de mi tía Bella están regenerándose._

_Las guerra nos cambia, lo sé, pero ni si quiera sé quién soy, estoy adormecido, en una línea de tiempo, entre la muerte y la vida. Y decidí ponerle fin a esta incógnita._

_¿Sabes? Soy sólo un cobarde, pero un cobarde ingenioso, y no desaprovecharé ese pedacito que me queda de mí._

_Las cosas deberían de haber sido diferentes, si él no hubiera existido, tal vez yo no sería un bastardo narcisista, y vos tendrías padres, y cada nacido de muggle no estaría en un ataque de nervios cada dos por tres por miedo a perder a sus padres. _

_Tal vez todos seríamos más felices._

_O tal vez no._

_Quería que me vieras, que me notes, pero solo fui una piedra en el zapato, y si estoy halando así, es porque, seguramente ya perdí fe en mí mismo._

_Antes de marcharme quiero dejarte lo que hubiera sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ahora sabrás lo que pasaba por mi mente en las noches antes de dormir._

_Imaginemos que te interesa._

_Yo estaría probándome túnicas, si nada de eso hubiera existido seguiría siendo un narcisista pero a un nivel más bajo, pero tendría un poco más de cariño, y sería un niño feliz, no lleno de alegría y vida como vos, pero feliz al fin y al cabo._

_Y entrarías por esa puerta, entonces yo fingiría no haberte visto, cuando siempre estuve atento a tu pasos, te posarás al lado mío, y empezaré a hablarte, te haré reír porque te parece graciosa mi manera de arrastrar las palabras, "chistosa" fue lo que dijiste._

_Entonces, antes de preguntar tu nombre, te tendrás que ir, y yo diré:_

_-Entonces, ¿te veo en Hogwarts?_

_Y tu sonrisa ilumina toda la habitación._

_También hace que mi estómago sienta cosquillas._

_-Claro._

_Después nos sentaríamos juntos en el vagón y pasaríamos todo el camino hablando sobre nuestras familias, y sobre que tu padrino es primo de mi madre, y no señalaré tu cicatriz, porque no hay nada ahí, más que piel._

_Porque no hay oscuridad que no te pertenece en tu alma._

_Porque somos niños, puros, y vívidos._

_En la selección de casas, me ponen en Slytherin, yo te lo había dicho, y también que mi padre me mataría si no quedaba en esa casa, a vos te había pasado algo parecido, pero con Gryffindor. La ironía es que quedas en Slytherin._

_Yo me rio de ti, y tu sonrisa vuelve a provocar el mismo efecto en mi estómago. _

_Somos compañeros de habitación, y no hay pesadillas, no hay dolores de cicatrices, no hay ritos de madres pidiendo piedad por la vida de su hijo, no hay padres muertos._

_Pero si las habría, yo te hubiera consolado. _

_Me habría gustado hacerlo._

_El año pasa rápido, no hay jugador más joven en un siglo, pero eres muy bueno en Quidditch, tampoco hay Señores Tenebrosos a quién derrotar. Estamos emocionados por todo lo que Hogwarts representa (no lo que es ahora), y casi brincamos en saltitos cuando Slytherin gana la Copa de las Casas, pero somos Slytherins no haríamos tal cosa, Snape se enfadaría mucho con nosotros, yo su ahijado, y vos su chico "favorito"._

_La sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando descubrimos que cada uno ya conocía a Snape, al parecer va a tu casa muy seguido, es amigo de tu madre, y a tu padre no le hace gracia, ni a sus amigos, pero a vos, en cambio, te agrada mucho._

_De todas maneras eres malo en pociones, y te ayudo todo el tiempo._

_En segundo año nos reímos de las mandrágoras, y del Clamar Gigante, bromeando. Soy el más prolijo de los dos, porque vos prácticamente te criaste con hombres Gryffindors, era de esperarse, sin embargo yo te regañaría, y vos te burlarías de mí._

_Nos divertimos mucho ese año, y en el verano venís a mi casa. Por alguna razón te noto nervioso. Deben ser las hormonas. Yo hice mi primera paja ese verano._

_Te ves algo inseguro, pero nos divertimos como siempre._

_En ese año tenemos más complicaciones, te llevas demasiado bien con los Gryffindors y a mí no me gusta. Discutimos. _

_Terminamos besándonos._

_Es mágico, impulsivo y algo torpe, es mi primer beso, y el tuyo también. _

_Fue tan repentino, que entras en pánico, y logras evitarme toda la semana._

_No es agradable, pero, por más enfadado que esté, aún siente el cosquilleo de tus labios agresivos y repentinos._

_Me gustas. Nunca tuve duda, y aunque tengo miedo de ser rechazado, es una sensación tonta y tan increíble que no tiene comparación._

_Me ves hablando con otro chico, por pura casualidad ni siquiera sé su nombre, y te enfureces completamente. _

_Volvemos a discutir._

_Volvemos a besarnos._

_Pero es diferente. Cada uno sabe lo que quiere, y es más profundo, más íntimo, tan dulce y joven. Como nosotros. _

_En el año, no pasaría a mayores, no hacemos más que besarnos, pero casi no nos separamos. Me siento flotar._

_(Y escribir esto me duele más de lo que te imaginas)_

_EL cuarto año es diferente, no vienes a mi casa, pero hice muchas pajas en tu honor, incluso me metí un par de dedos. Lo que las hormonas pueden hacer con uno._

_Cundo nos vemos, nos encerramos en un vagón y tenemos nuestro primer orgasmo._

_Las cosas se ponen peligrosas, porque todo el tiempo nos tocamos, no pasamos casi nada de tiempo separados, el contacto físico es adictivo y casi tan necesario como respirar._

_Aunque no pasamos del manoseo, o pajas mutuas._

_La gente está comenzando a sospechar, y si bien no me importa, no me gustaría que estén hablando de mi vida privada._

_Nuestros padres nos prohíben vernos, también sospechan, por supuesto, tiene ese sexto sentido que es como un sensor que te avisa cuando algo está "fuera de lugar", o simplemente diferente._

_En quinto año es tan hormonal como el anterior, pero nos controlamos más, y pasamos horas hablando, comiendo chocolates y besándonos._

_En el aula de pociones recibo mi primera mamada._

_No voy a decir cómo acabamos ahí, pero es excitante pensarlo._

_Discutimos por pavadas, el problema mayor de estar en Slytherin y ser pareja, es que a ninguno le gusta tirar la toalla primero, solemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo, y hacer las paces algo refunfuñados, pero nos echamos tanto de menos que el orgullo pasa desapercibido._

_Hacemos de todo, menos tener sexo anal, practicamos y experimentamos con todo, menos eso, queremos hacerlo el próximo años, aunque ya no aguantamos las ganas._

_En el verano les decimos a nuestros padres. Ninguno está conforme, y el único que se rio fue Snape._

_No nos importa realmente, y me siento muy inseguro porque estoy enamorado de ti._

_En un invierno polar, sin hacer caso a ir nuestras casas para navidad, lo hacemos._

_(Sinceramente, me imaginé tantas veces cómo hacerlo con vos, pero cada una de las veces son indescriptibles, intentaré no atosigarte con cursilerías)_

_Es en la Sala Común, ya que sólo nosotros dos nos quedamos, y vemos la nieve caer, aunque en ese momento no es como si le prestáramos mucha atención._

_Sos dominante, eso siempre fue claro, siempre fui demasiado pendiente de vos, y soy más sensible. Nos besamos y tocamos por todas partes, es frenético y ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo en lento, y algo dulce, estamos algo nerviosos, vos no me querés lastimas, y yo no quiero decepcionarte._

_El deseo nos puede y nos dejamos llevar, y nunca había sentido nada igual, al principio y aunque fuiste paciente y lento, dolió bastante, pero después, incluso cuando ya estabas en mí y seguía doliendo, fue magnífico._

_¿Cómo se describe algo tan perfecto?_

_Y aunque después de eso me dolía el culo cada vez que me sentaba, ambos creamos una conexión casi sobrenatural, las cosas eran más fáciles y ya no nos ocultábamos, nadie se sorprendió, hubo una que otra burla o comentario. Pero ambos estábamos los suficientemente ocupados perdiéndonos en el otro como para darnos cuenta._

_Aunque lo niegue, siempre fui muy inseguro, sobre todo cuando se trata de vos, soy demasiado dependiente, y te quiero más de lo que me gustaría._

_(En eso no hay diferencia con la realidad)_

_Asique mi miedo más grande era que consigas a alguien mejor, alguien que no sea yo._

_Y el solo pensamiento era aterrorizante._

_Pero no lo hiciste._

_Y aunque teníamos nuestras diferencias, yo te quería muchísimo-aún lo hago- y sobrevivimos hasta el final._

…

_Tal vez si fuera más guapo, más lindo, mejor jugador, mejor persona, estarías conmigo, si fuera una chica tendría incluso más probabilidades. _

_Pero eso me convertiría en otra persona._

_Asique tendría que vivir con la conciencia de que jamás serías mío, que la fantasía es preciosa, pero es eso, una bola de cristal donde cae un invierno polar y calentamos nuestros cuerpos. _

_Esa era una de las tantas fantasías que tenía contigo._

_Pero ninguna es real, ni se acerca a la verdad, ni un poco._

_Cree un mundo paralelo en donde ÉL no exista, pero no puedo borrar años de maldad consumida en un mundo mágico, borrarlo no quitaría el dolor._

_Entonces crearé una bola de cristal en donde te borraré a ti._

_Aunque mi cuerpo esté frío, y la nieve caiga, y no haya un cuerpo imaginario para calentarme._

_Y no hago esto sólo por ti, lo hago también por mí, y porque el mundo está roto, y por el resto de mi vida estaré por siempre roto._

_**Advertencia:**__ Si estás leyendo esto, significa que estoy vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo._

_Sí, lo sé, lo de las advertencias al final es un poco estúpido, ¿no? Te dije que era un bastardo ingenioso. _

_También sé que sólo una persona es capaz (literalmente, está hechizado) de leer esto. Asique…Harry, realmente te quise mucho, y creo que para mi mente sensible la guerra fue demasiado, para hacer esto debo estar realmente mal._

_Gracias por salvar mi vida, Harry._

_No te sientas culpable de alguien como yo, fueron las circunstancias las que me llevaron a este estado._

_Voy a seguir queriéndote,_

_Draco._

* * *

Por un momento pensé haber visto algo, pero no era nada.

Blanco otra vez.

Luego en mi campo visual apareció un par de ojo verdes esmeraldas, es lo primero que vi, y sentí como si una parte de mi cuerpo fuera apaleada, era un hombre.

Tenía el cabello negro azabache, y pestañas largas, tenía la piel bronceada, aunque no tanto, piernas largas y una bonita sonrisa.

Obviamente no estaba dirigida a mí. Ni siquiera lo conocía, aunque algo en mi pecho dolía cada vez que lo miraba. Tampoco se exactamente por qué, pero tenía casi la certeza de estar enamorado de aquel hombre.

Reía junto a un hombre alto y pelirrojo, y con muchas pecas, y una muchacha castaña.

El hombre no estaba muy lejos de él, y llevaba unos anteojos muy feos, que casualmente a él le quedaban fenomenales. También tenía una especie de raya en la frente que no podía ver muy bien.

Al parecer sintió la mirada fija sobre él, porque se dio la vuelta hacia mí, y al instante se le borró la sonrisa, pero algo en esos ojos verdes brilló.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Su mirada era tan intensa. Y esa persona me hacía completar el vacío que parecía faltarle a mi memoria, cuerpo y alma.

Pareció disculparse con sus amigos, y estaba caminando hacia mi…

¡¿Espera, qué?!

Sí, sí, todavía no veo alucinaciones, pero estaba casi seguro que venía hacia acá.

Intenté mantener toda la calma que pude, esa persona me desequilibraba un poco, no tenía que olvidar que soy un Malfoy después de todo.

-Malfoy.

Me llamó por mi nombre así como si nada. No como si fuéramos amigos, si no compañeros.

Pero si ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

-Eh…sí, hola-que idiota, ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?-. Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

Su rostro vagó de la sorpresa a la furia.

-No me jodas, Malfoy. Pensé que ya habíamos madurado un poco.

-P… perdón, realmente lo lamento, pero enserio no te recuerdo, seguro te confundiste con alguien.

-Y una mierda, ¿por qué la necesidad de comportarse como un idiota? ¿No superas el pasado?

Ahí lo capté. Tal vez lo había conocido en el tiempo en donde no recuerdo nada.

-Tal vez nos conocimos durante la Guerra, yo no tengo muy bien ordenado mis recuerdos, y es muy poco lo que se.

El chico pareció sorprendido, y algo ¿dolido?

-Oh, ¿de verdad no t-te acuerdas de mí?

-De verdad, no te mentiría, ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo?

Algo en esa oración pareció convencerlo absolutamente.

-Claro. Bien. Podemos comenzar de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa triste, y tenía un serio problema para mirarme a los ojos-Soy Harry. Harry Potter.

Le alzó la mano, y sentí como si miles de recuerdos me abordaran y se auto borraran en un segundo.

Intentando no darle mucha importancia, le estreché la mano, que se sentía cálida bajo mi palma fría, y hacía demasiado contraste en mi tez pálida como la nieve. Por alguna razón, un calor arrasó mi cuerpo, como si estuviera cumpliendo un gran deseo escondido.

-Draco Malfoy, es un placer.

Después soltamos nuestras manos, y repentino vacío se formó en mi pecho.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó al ver que la punta de un sobre se veía fuera del bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-Ah, no lo sé.

Era un sobre muy peculiar, estaba hechizado, y tenía muchas protecciones, intenté de todas las maneras abrirlo, con todos los contra-conjuros que puedan existir, incluso intenté destruirlo, pero no había caso, el maldito sobre seguía intacto, burlándose de mí, como si nunca le hubiese intentado prender fuego.

En la parte de atrás decía, en una letra extrañamente parecida a la mía: _Para ti_

Era un poco raro, porque no decía nada más, de todas maneras siempre la había conservado, consideraba que era una señal o algo parecido, debía ser algo muy poderoso o especial como para tener semejantes protecciones.

Harry miraba la carta particularmente interesado, y algo curioso.

-¿Me dejas verla?

-Por supuesto, pero todo este tiempo intente abrirla y no pude.

Aunque mis últimas palabras quedaron en el aire al ver que con una facilidad nata Harry abrió la carta como si nada.

Le regaló una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Decías?

-Pero, ¡es imposible! Jamás pude ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

-Tal vez soy especial-dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo delirar, y automáticamente sonreír.

-Bueno, pues léela, Señor Especial.

Se carcajeó, pero mediante Harry leía, algo en mi pecho se abría dolorosamente.

Punzadas muchas punzadas. Y apenas era consciente de las lágrimas de Harry, sentía como un insoportable zumbido en sus oídos, y mis piernas tenían calambres, el dolor recorría cada partícula de mi ser.

Hasta que empecé a recordar.

_Me llamo Draco. Draco Mlafoy._

…_yo te puedo ayudar…_

_Uhhh dementores…._

…_¿te desmayaste, Potter?_

…_sangre sucia…_

…_Potter…Harry….Waesley menor…._

_¡Sectumsempra!_

_¡No lo maten, no lo maten!_

…_lo siento…_

_Te quise demasiado._

Para cuando abrí los ojos, casi no sentía ni mis pies, podía sentir el sudor frío y que estaba acostado, y que Harry lo estaba sosteniendo con una carta en sus manos y la cara empapada de lágrimas.

No escuchaba nada más que sus sollozos, no sabía si había gente alrededor, si estaban amontonados, o si mi hijo ya había partido. Pero Harry estaba abrazándome, y eso se sentía bien.

-¡Estúpido!-dijo entre hipos, y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, mientras no paraban de caer y respirar agitadamente-¿P-por qué? ¡¿Por qué!?

-No lo sé-su voz era débil, y podía sentir casi todo mi cuerpo adormecido, menos las partes llenas de calor en donde Harry me estaba tocando-Pasaron muchas cosas en la guerra, creo que…fue demasiado.

La mirada de Harry mostraba dolor, angustia, rabia, era tan expresiva, que ya sabía qué quería exactamente preguntarme.

-Después de que pasó la guerra, intenté mantenerme cuerdo, hacer una familia, y todo lo que dictaminaba un Malfoy, seguir el linaje, todavía no teníamos un hijo con Astoria porque yo no quería, era mucho para mí, la presión, todo lo vivido, y estabas vos. Que después de todo este tiempo seguías rondando en mí. Y practiqué un hechizo oscuro que venía con una poción algo extraña-mi voz era cada vez más débil y Harry parecía más frenético-Y antes de todo aquello hice esa carta, para que solo la pudiera abrir vos, y que cuando lo hicieras yo moriría junto a con mis recuerdos. Después me lancé un _obliviate_.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó un poco y me sostuve más fuerte de los hombros de Harry.

-A la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo intentaba eliminar la poción, pero ya estaba en mí, y sólo haría efecto en mí. Y te olvidé, intenté olvidarte, Harry. De alguna manera, no me acordé de vos hasta hoy que te vi, te pueden haber mencionado en cualquier lado, pero era como si yo no te viera. Y al mismo tiempo el dolor era constante, vivía siempre conmigo-las lágrimas de Harry caían sobre mi rostro pálido-¿Por qué lloras, Harry?

Él intentó evitar que cayeran más, pero eran como una lluvia continua, y resbalaban sobre mi mejilla. Negó con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa.

-Nada. No me pasa nada, Draco.

_Dijo mi nombre._

Y antes de que cerrara los ojos por completo, Harry lo besó.

* * *

Snif, snif. Les dije que era triste, yo misma casi lloré mientras lo escribía. Y odio los finales tristes, pero quería escribir uno.

Me gustó bastante como quedó, espero que a ustedes también, quisiera saber su opinión al respecto. Si les gustó, si no, o si no entendieron algo.

Como ya terminé "Diez cosas que odio de ti" (el que no lo leyó todavía puede pasarse por ahí),voy a terminar unos one-shot que están buenísimos, tengo muchas ideas, y cuando esos estén terminados, empezaré un fic que se llama: _"La manera en que me mientes". _Tengo la sinopsis, la idea, y cómo va ser, y aunque todavía no la escribo, estoy muy emocionada.

Nos leemos pronto,

-Vulnera


	2. ACLARACIONES

_**Aclaraciones.**_

No, no es un capítulo más, es más por así decirlo aclarar las preguntas e incógnitas del fic.

Es confuso, lo sé, lo hice así a propósito, es un fic para reflexionar y leer detenidamente. Es…profundo por decirlo de alguna manera.

Es muy importante (aunque si estás acá debería ser obvio) que leas el one-shot antes de leer esto, y que también, no te apresures al instante a leer esto que pongo, si no para que vos misma/o comprendas lo que la historia quiere decir, y después comprobarlo acá.

Cando lo hice, acababa de terminar de leer un one-shot triste y cortito que me dejó con una tristeza en el pecho, y se me ocurrió escribir uno, así de la nada. Principalmente mis historias vienen de la nada, prácticamente se escriben solas.

Volviendo al punto, lo que _en realidad pasó_ fue que Draco empezó a delirar cuando la guerra terminó, pasó _muchas_ cosas más traumáticas que en el canon, y por más que no las escribí y sólo las mencioné, se nota por la manera en que escribe la carta, su depresión constante. Técnicamente perdió la cabeza.

Y sumando lo terrible que debió ver como todos empezaban, intentando, rehacer su vida después de la Guerra, viendo a Harry "seguir" adelante con Ginny (y por más que esto no esté en el fic, es lo que pasó) fue demasiado para él. Asique, en una agonía continua, Draco bebe una poción enlazada con un hechizo. Escribe una carta a Harry, no le cuenta las cosas que tuvo que pasar (eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación), le cuenta lo que deseó que hubiera sido, estar con él en general, pero con otra condiciones. Mientras que la escribe, la poción se incrementa en su cuerpo, después hechiza la carta, el efecto de todo eso, es que, mientras la única personas que puede leer la carta, la lea, Draco muera lentamente. ¿Se entiende?

Y después de hechizar la carta (donde únicamente Harry la pueda abrir y leer), de ya antes haberse tomado la poción, se lanza un obliviate, donde borra todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tiene con Harry (que son del canon, porque ellos no tuvieron otra relación). Lo borra de su memoria.

Como ven, sin Harry dentro de su mente, Draco no agoniza tanto, no tiene ese amor desesperante hacia él, pero a cambio recibe un vacío. Porque el cuerpo de Draco sí recuerda a Harry, porque borrarlo no quita que no haya estado. Por eso cuando lo ve en el Andén tiene la sensación de estar enamorado. Porque lo está, pero no lo recuerda.

Y cuando Harry lee la carta en el Andén, Draco está muriendo, mientras recuerda. Porque después de que sabe que Harry leyó todos sus sentimientos, los recuerdos vienen hacia él. Eso también es por la poción y el hechizo enlazado.

Y cuando dice; _Y antes de que cerrara los ojos por completo _(significa que es por _completo_, que no los volverá a abrir)_, Harry lo besó._ (Significa que Harry también lo amaba, por eso llora)

Significa que Draco murió, pero sabiendo que Harry también le quería. Y era imposible qua haya un final feliz, porque Draco estaba tan dañado por dentro que le sería casi imposible tener una relación.

También aclaro que Scorpius nació después de que Draco haya borrado sus recuerdos, si los hubiera tenido, jamás hubiera concebido un hijo sabiendo que no podría criarlo. Y Draco, incluso cuando Harry no estaba en su mente, nunca amó a Astoria.

Todo queda medio de incógnita, porque no se sabe por qué Harry quiere a Draco, ni qué pasó para que Draco quede en ese estado. Bueno, ese es el punto.

Espero que de todas maneras les haya gustado.

A pesar de ser triste, junto con ese final, le tengo cariño a este fic. Aunque mi favorito es "Verano de Tristeza". Los que no leyeron mis otros trabajos, les invito a leerlos, tal vez no seré experta, pero disfruto haciéndolos, espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndolos.

Besos,

-Vulnera.


End file.
